Sailor Moon Rangers
by LegacyTales
Summary: To save Earth, the Power Rangers become Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts... and the Sailor Scouts become Power Rangers Zeo. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, Kat/Billy
1. Unexpected Visitors

This is my first story! This idea came to me, because "Power Rangers" and "Sailor Moon" are two of my all-time favorite TV shows.

* * *

 _On a moonlit-evening in Angel Grove, during the Power Rangers Zeo era_ …

"By the power of the moon, I'll punish you… for being late!" joked Kimberly, causing Trini to laugh as Aisha, Kat, and Tanya, dashed into Ernie's Juice Bar.

"Nice one, Sailor Moon," remarked Aisha, as she and the other girls sat down. "You've conquered the world of cheesy jokes."

"Hey, don't make fun of Sailor Moon!" replied Kat. "We even got the anime series in Australia when I was growing up, and those five Sailor Scout girls were really strong superheroes."

"Kinda like us?" mused Aisha. "Except they were on time when meeting up with their friends?"

"What are you talking about?" replied Kimberly. "One of things Usagi, I mean, Sailor Moon was famous for was always running late."

"In that case, I'm on track to be a great superhero in your book!" exclaimed Tanya, getting a chuckle from the other girls.

"Are you really mad that we're late?" worried Kat.

"No, of course not! I'm so happy we're all here again in Angel Grove together, you can be as late as you want whenever you want," said Kimberly, giving Kat a hug. "I lucked out that the national gymnastics team decided to open their new training facility back in Angel Grove."

"Back in Angel Grove together, and the same age again," added Aisha, before looking at Tanya. "It was great helping out our family, but I'm miss you all, too."

"Do you ever miss being a superhero, you know, the opportunity to help humanity and save the world?" asked Tanya, who along with Kat, was still a current Power Ranger Zeo member.

"A little bit," answered Aisha, as Kimberly nodded in agreement.

"Not me," responded Trini firmly. "I still get to make a difference by helping with the peace conferences And that doesn't involve nearly as many sore muscles!"

"Maybe I'd miss it more… if we got to wear those cute outfits like the Sailor Scouts did!" mused Kimberly wistfully.

"Speaking of cute… look who is here!" exclaimed Kat, nudging Aisha, who immediately blushed as Rocky and the other boys walked into the rec center, waving to the girls before going over to the free weights to lift.

Aisha had always had a crush on her good-humored – and good-looking friend – Rocky. Never one shy to speak her mind, Aisha had been shy to share with Rocky her true feelings. It just had never seemed to be the right time.

"When are you going to finally tell Rocky you like him as more than friend?" asked Kimberly, putting her chin in her hand, and jokingly batting her eyelashes at Aisha. Kat and Tanya laughed, while nodding in agreement.

"Don't tease Aisha," responded Trini gently.

"Yes, thank you Trini!" interjected Aisha quickly.

"Yes thank you, Trini, for reminding us that YOU need to still tell Jason how you feel," said Kat, laughing and wagging her finger.

"Well, uhhh, I…" stammered Trini.

"Trini, there are so many great things about you: your calmness, your insights, your kindness," mused Tanya. "But unexpected bold moves is not one of them."

"That's a fair assessment of my character, Tanya," sighed Trini. "But not all of us can be as lucky in love as you."

"Who's in love?" piped in Adam as he walked over and put his arm around his girlfriend, Tanya.

The girls looked at each other in panic, wondering how much Adam and the other boys had heard as they started to join around the table. But luckily Kimberly's boyfriend, Tommy, and Kat's boyfriend, Billy, seemed too engaged to notice, while in the middle of their conversation about "optimal angles" for getting the most out of bench-pressing. And Rocky, Zack, and Jason were still out of earshot over by the free weights.

"In love?" repeated Tanya nervously, trying to detect if Adam had overheard about Trini's crush on Jason.

"Guess it's just me with you," replied Adam, kissing Tanya's cheek and causing the other girls to sigh wistfully.

"Or maybe my boyfriend with the dumbbells," joked Kimberly, as she and Tommy exchanged air-kisses.

"Or mine with his lab?" offered Kat, standing up and putting her arms around Billy, for whom she had realized her true feelings, paving the way for Tommy's reunion with Kimberly once the original pink ranger returned to Angel Grove.

"If it's love we're talking about, then I'm in love with Aisha!" said Rocky, as he squeezed himself in between her and Trini.

"For real?" asked Aisha in disbelief, as the other girls exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Yeah, I love you for ordering his delicious blueberry smoothie – it's my favorite!" exclaimed Rocky before taking a sip, as Aisha and the rest of the girls let out a collective sigh and shook their heads.

"Of course, it's the food he loves, not me" muttered Aisha disappointedly under her breath. "Boys."

"You know me so well, Aisha," said Rocky affectionately, squeezing her shoulder and causing Aisha to snap out of her inner thoughts to blush.

"Just like Trini knows me," added Jason, as he at last joined the group at the table with Zack.

"There's no other peace conference delegate I would have rather spent the summer exploring Europe with," said Trini as he cheeks flushed. "Well except you Zack, but you had to come back to Angel Grove early for Angela's family reunion."

"When the girlfriend calls," said Zack smiling, thinking of his long-time significant other.

"What about when Zordon calls?" interjected Tommy, noticing their communicators.

Seeing the flashing light on his Zeo wrist communicator, Tommy lifted it closer to his face to speak to the leader and mentor of the Zeo Rangers. The remaining current and former rangers huddled around Tommy, to block out any noise from the communicator.

"We read you Zordon," replied Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Rangers, there's been a disturbance in the power gird," the group heard Zordon say.

"What type of disturbance?" asked Rocky, the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"A hole has opened up in between the dimensions of space and time," replied Zordon.

"Ai, ai ai!" the group heard Alpha add worriedly.

"Stay calm, Alpha," encouraged Tanya, the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

"What happens when there is a hole in the space-time dimension?" asked Adam, the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Visitors from another dimension have traveled through to our world," explained Zordon. "Some are champions of good, like yourself. But others our evil, like the King Mondo and the Machine Empire. I can explain more after you all teleport to the Command Center. Are the former rangers with you as well? If so, please bring them, too."

"Yes, we're all here," responded Kat, the Pink Zeo Ranger. "We are on our way."

The group looked around at each other befuddled. While all the former rangers had seen Zordon since their return to Angel Grove, he had never asked for them to teleport to the Command Center in conjunction with a potential threat to Earth.

"Once a ranger," started Kimberly.

"Always a ranger," finished the entire group.

Making their way to the hallway, checking that no one was around, the group held onto each other as they teleported to the Command Center. Arriving inside the familiar chambers, the group noticed one strikingly unfamiliar addition. Five unfamiliar additions, to be exact, who stared back at the Power Ranger group just as bewildered.

The ranger boys looked at the five unknown individuals with confusion, but slowly, shocked recognition dawned over the rangers girls' faces as they observed the five, new girls in sailor suits… one golden blonde, one blue-haired, one dark brunette, one auburn-haired and one platinum blonde.

"Is THAT…." stuttered Kimberly.

"It CAN'T be!" exclaimed Kat, as Aisha, Tanya, and Trini looked on in disbelief.

"Rangers, meet Sailor Moon and the Scouts," replied Zordon. "To save their world and ours, the rangers will need to become Sailor Scouts… and the Sailor Scouts will need to become the Power Rangers Zeo."

* * *

 _Again my first chapter of my first story, what do y'all think so far? Would really love any feedback!_


	2. Who Will Become Sailor Moon?

_Thanks to everyone who has checked out this story so far, and especially to SoaringEagle11 and The color Orange for their reviews! So the big question now… which ranger will become the new Sailor Moon? Here we go!_

* * *

 _Back in the Command Center of Power Rangers Zeo_ …

"To save their world and ours, the rangers will need to become Sailor Scouts… and the Sailor Scouts will need to become the Power Rangers Zeo," explained Zordon.

"Sailor Moon WHO?" questioned a confused Jason.

"Sailor Scouts WHAT?" asked a lost-looking Zack.

"These girls are going to become Power Rangers?!" repeated a dumb-founded Tommy.

"And we're becoming Sailor Scooters?" wondered Rocky innocently, causing Aisha to chuckle at his miswording.

"Sailor Moon is REAL!" squealed Kimberly delightedly.

"I am NOT wearing that outfit!" retorted Adam, looking worried at the short skirts on the girls' sailor suits, causing his girlfriend Tanya to laugh.

The group of former and current rangers started talking to each other all at once animatedly, causing the noise in the chamber to double. Meanwhile, the five Sailor Scouts continued to look at the group of rangers and then back among each other in silenced shock and confusion.

"I wish here too was Tuxedo Mask, I mean, Tuxedo Karmen," joked Kat, as Kimberly laughed.

"TUXEDO KARMEN!" wailed the golden blonde upon hearing a familiar name, causing the blue- and auburn-haired girls to put their arms around their inconsolable friend.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Tommy loudly, bringing the chatter amongst the rangers to halt, as well as the tears by the golden blonde. "You all don't understand what we are saying do, you?"

"Another wise observation, Tommy," confirmed Zordon. "These girls do not speak or understand much English."

Tommy looked at the sailor scouts with warm sympathy, who continued to stare at him blankly. That is until the platinum blonde girl in an orange-tinted sailor suit clasped her hands excitedly and rushed forward to throw her arms around Tommy.

"Hansamu!" she exclaimed, looking up at Tommy with what Kimberly swore were hearts in her eyes.

"That means 'handsome' in Japanese," said Adam. "My grandparents are from Japan, and they taught me a little bit of Japanese."

"Well, guess we agree on something," joked Kimberly, as Tommy unwound the platinum-blond girl's arms from around his waist.

"Anata no onamae wa?" asked Adam to the five girls, whose eyes all lit up upon hearing their native language.

"Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon," replied the golden-haired blonde in a traditionally-colored sailor suit.

"Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury," replied the blue-haired girl in a light blue-tinted sailor suit.

"Hino Rei, Sailor Mars," replied the brunette in a red-tinted sailor suit.

"Kino, Makoto, Sailor Jupiter," replied the auburn-haired girl in a green-tinted sailor suit.

"Aino, Minako, Sailor Venus," replied the platinum-haired blonde in the orange-tinted sailor suit, who had previously been hugging Tommy.

"Welcome," replied Tommy kindly.

"Rangers, when the hole in the power grid between space and time opened, the Sailor Scouts fell through from their world into ours," continued Zordon. "I have already explained this in Japanese to Sailor Scouts and told them about each of you, our former and current rangers."

"Zordon, you mentioned when you contacted us earlier that both good and bad individuals had fallen through the power grid hole," recalled Billy. "Does that mean the Sailor Scouts' enemies also made it into our world?"

"A sage deduction as usual, Billy," praised Zordon. "Yes, a monster has made it through. The monster was created by the Sailor Scout's main advisory, Queen Beryl!"

"Queen Beryl!" said all five girls immediately in unison with great alarm.

"The Machine Empire is aware of the hole in the power grid as well, and has sent their own monster to Angel Grove to attack," informed Zordon.

"So we have monsters from the Machine Empire and Queen Beryl now attaching Angel Grove," recapped Tanya. "This will be a busy evening."

"But because of the hole in the power grid, the morphing matrix is out of balance," continued Zordon. "The only way to fight these monsters is for both teams to swap powers, and having the Power Rangers become Sailor Scouts, and the Sailor Scouts become Power Rangers Zeo."

"Ummm, can we get back to the short-skirt issue?" piped up Rocky nervously, as everyone laughed.

"Rocky, I had a feeling you and the other boys may not want to wear the Sailor Scouts… 'battle gear,'" said Zordon. "That is why I asked for the former rangers as well."

"What can we do to help, Zordon?" asked Trini, as Kimberly, Aisha, Jason and Zack nodded in unison.

"Trini, Kimberly, and Aisha, along with Kat and Tanya, I would like to ask you to become the Sailor Scouts to help save our world," stated Zordon.

"This… is… AWSEOME!" said Kimberly slowly before breaking into another huge squeal. "I have always wanted to wear the Sailor Moon outfit."

"Umm yes of course, Zordon," said Trini pointedly, nudging Kimberly back to reality. "Anything we can to do help Angel Grove."

"Exactly, we love our planet," agreed Aisha.

"All us girls fighting together, this will be amazing," cheered Kat, as Tanya nodded enthusiastically.

"What can us guys do to help, Zordon?" asked Jason, as the other boys nodded.

"Tommy, I need you and the other boys to help train and prepare Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako for battle," replied Zordon. "I explained to them in Japanese earlier the situation, and they ready to their part."

Upon hearing their names, Usagi and the girls nodded in determined agreement. High-fives and thumbs-up began to be exchanged amongst the two groups of Earth's champions.

"But wait, Zordon, how do we know which Zeo power to give to Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako?" wondered Tommy.

"And how do we know which Sailor Scout to become?" asked Tanya.

"I want to be Sailor Moon!" repeated Kimberly again.

"I'm sorry, but it won't work that way, Kimberly," answered Zordon. "The sailors' powers – Moon's light, Mercury's water, Mars' fire, Jupiter's lightening, and Venus' love – will pick their new recipients. And the Zeo color crystals will pick their new recipients as well."

* * *

 _Which ranger will become the new Sailor Moon? Or the new Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus? And which color power ranger will Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako get? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	3. From Sailor Scouts to Power Rangers

_Continuing in the Command Center of Power Rangers Zeo_ …

"So let me get this straight," started Kimberly, looking longingly at the Sailor Moon outfit. "We can't just pick which Sailor Scout we each want to be? And the Sailor Scouts can't pick which color Zeo Ranger they each want to be?"

"That's correct, Kimberly," replied Zordon. "Now Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat, step forward and open your hearts. The Zeo crystal powers will pick a new host within each of the Sailor Scouts."

Zordon explained in Japanese to the Sailor Scouts, who stepped forward as well. The give Sailor Scout girls closed their eyes and held their hands in front of their hearts, preparing to accept their new powers for this dimension of Earth. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat all looked at each other as well, nodded in unified agreement, then closed their eyes as well.

The red Zeo crystal appeared in front of Tommy's heart and began to glow. The green, blue, yellow, and pink Zeo crystals focused in turn in front of Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat, respectively. All five crystals slowly flew across the room towards the five current Sailor Scouts – Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako.

The red Zeo crystal landed in front of Usagi. Her traditional sailor suit vanished and her body glowed a shade of translucent, glittery red before a flash of red light subsequently enveloped her body in the Zeo Red ranger suit. With similar flash, but in blue and green, Ami transformed into Zeo Blue and Mako into Zeo Green. Finally, Rei became Zeo Yellow, and Minako the new Zeo Pink.

The – now all former – rangers couldn't make out the reactions of the former Sailor Scouts/now current Zeo Rangers from under their new helmets. But Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako became to jump up and down with excitement, twisting their bodies around to admire their new ranger suits and spoke quickly in Japanese with great animation. Finally, Ami turned towards the former ranger group and gave a big thumbs-up.

However, then Usagi in the Zeo Red ranger uniform ran over to Minako can began tugging at her pink ranger suit and speaking in Japanese in a whining tone. Rei chided back in a sharp tone. All the former rangers couldn't understand Usagi and Rei, except for Adam who could understand thanks to his grandparents' Japanese lessons, and as a result, burst out laughing.

"Usagi wanted to be the pink ranger," chuckled Adam. "And Rei said Usagi should be honored to wear red and to take good care of Rei's former color."

"Guess Kimberly's not the only one who has got a strong preference on their new powers," remarked Kat, nudging Kimberly.

Trini, Kimberly, Aisha, Kat and Tanya next stepped forward to assume their new Sailor Scout powers. The transformation pens from Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako floated across the room, landing in front of their respective recipients and transforming them into their new Sailor Scout uniforms.

"Wha-wha-wait, there must be some mistake, I mean," stammered Trini, as she starred at the pen in front of her and felt the two big, meatball-shaped buns on her head.

"Trini, the Moon Kingdom has selected you to be the new Sailor Moon," confirmed Zordon. "You are now the protector of the Moon Kingdom, and leader of the Sailor Scouts."

"I'm no leader," whispered Trini under her breath, as Usagi clapped seemingly unaware of the new Sailor Moon's misgivings.

"Tanya, you will be Sailor Mercury," continued Zordon. "In addition to the power of water, you also have digital goggles that will be your aide in battle."

"Digital goggles," repeated Tanya, whose attempt to nod assuredly did little to hide the concern in her voice. Tanya had many talents – baseball, singing, martial arts – but understanding new technology was not one of them.

"Kimberly, you will be the new Sailor Mars," stated Zordon.

"Well, if I can't be Sailor Moon, the Sailor Mars outfit is totally just as cute," mused Kimberly.

"To access Mars' power of fire, shout out 'Akuryo Taisan,' which is a Japanese phrase used to remove evil spirits," instructed Zordon. "Kat, you will…"

"Wait, 'Ayoko Satan'?" questioned Kim.

"No…" started Zordon.

"Akoko Tantan?" interrupted Kimberly.

"Kurokuro Tasmanian?" tried Kimberly again, as the rest of the former rangers shook their heads.

"I know you will get the magic phrase right in the moment of battle," encouraged Zordon. "Now Kat, you will become Sailor Jupiter, calling upon the power of thunder and lightning."

"I'm ready and steady," said Kat, who looked anything but as she wobbled in her new high green boots. Kat, already a tall girl to begin with, had never been good at walking in high heels.

"Finally Aisha, you will be…" began Zordon.

"I know, Sailor Venus, guardian of love," said Aisha, shaking her head in dismay. Given all her trouble finding how to confess her feelings for Rock, love was the last thing Aisha wanted to be focused on right now.

"You all look great, and will do great," cheered Tommy, giving Kim in her new red-and-purple tinted Sailor Mars suit an approving smile.

"So girls," said Jason, walking over to Usagi and her friends. "Say 'Back to Action' and you'll be transported to the battle against the Machine Empire."

"Bat to Asshion?" repeated Usagi unconfidently.

"So, what do the Sailor Scouts say before battle?" asked Kat in turn. "Moon Prism Power Makeup?"

"We will punish you?" mused Kimberly.

"No, they say that once they get to battle," replied Aisha.

"Uhhh, is anyone else concerned how this is going to go?" asked Zack, walking over to Jason who returned his concerned look.

"New Power Rangers Zeo, new Sailor Scouts, go forward and save both our dimensions," encouraged Zordon. "And may the power – and today, the power of the moon – protect you all."

* * *

 _So like Zack said, is anyone else concerned how this is going to go? LOL! Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what happens._


	4. Moonlight Attack Issues

"Stop right there, Queen Beryl's monster!" ordered Kimberly in her Sailor Mars suit to the monster, who had been snatching energy from the innocent citizens of Angel Grove.

Kimberly, along with Kat, Aisha, and Tanya, then expectantly looked at Trini to take the lead. Still overwhelmed when having been chosen to be Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, bit her lip. She was not used to having to take the lead on the field of battle, especially not as a Sailor Scout.

"For love and justice…" started Kat, nudging Trini.

"Ummm right. For love and justice, the pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon…" Trini said softly.

"We'll punish you!" chimed in the other girls along with Trini.

"I'll attack using the power of Mars' fire!" said Kimberly, clearly along with Kat the most excited about being a Sailor Scout. "Akoko Tazan!"

"Kimberly, isn't it Akuryo Taisan?"" asked Trini, who knew a little bit of Japanese from her days abroad at the peace conferences.

"That's what I said!" replied a now frustrated Kimberly, as she waved her arms around her body in flame-like motions before swiftly pointing at the monster. "Ayuro Santai!"

Yet no flames emerged from Kimberly's frame. Instead, Queen Beryl's monster struck back with an electric bolt, knocking Kimberly off her red-heeled shoes. Trini rushed over to Kimberly's side to make sure her best friend was OK, while Aisha and Tanya formed a barrier in front of Kimberly to protect her from another blast.

"Let me try to attack," offered Kat, wobbling in front of the group, still unsteady with her tall height in the Sailor Jupiter green high-heeled boots. "Jupiter Thunder Bolt.. WOAH!"

The force of the thunder attack was enough to finally topple Kat, who had been shaky in the high-heeled boots since the moment she transformed. As a result, Kat's thunder bolt missed the monster and instead hit Aisha, who screeched out in pain. Trini again rushed to Kat's side to make sure she was OK, while Kimberly huddled with Aisha.

"This isn't working!" said a frustrated Tanya, emotional after seeing her best friend, Kat, in pain. "Let me try to use my Sailor Mercury digital goggles to help us optimize our attacks."

The translucent blue goggles appeared over Tanya's face. In the shades, Tanya began to see a flurry of numbers and arrows on the digital goggle screen. Confused and dizzied, she started to spin around in circles while trying to get her bearings.

"Maybe these numbers mean attack to the left? Or do they mean wait, then attack to the right?" wondered Tanya out loud, still spinning round in confusion.

"Tanya, just use your regular water attack! Call out 'Mercury Aqua Mist!'" offered Kat, but Tanya had wandered too far off from the group trying to follow the numbers on the digital goggles.

As Queen Beryl's monster let off another electric shock attack, Aisha and Kat rolled to the left, able to at least dodge the oncoming fire this time. Kimberly and Trini cartwheeled to the right, also able to escape. Levels of desperation rose among the girls.

"Aisha, what are you waiting for? Try your Sailor Venus attack, 'Venus Love-Me Chain,'" encouraged Kimberly.

"Love-Me Chain?" repeated Aisha, glumness flashing across her face at the thought of how her crush, Rocky, may not "love her" as more than a friend.

"Just try!" shouted Kat.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" shouted Aisha half-heartedly, reaching for the bejeweled belt around her orange-tinted sailor suit, and wringing it in the direction of Queen Beryl's monster. Yet no attack emerged from the belt.

"Why didn't it work?" asked a frustrated Kimberly.

"She even said the name of the attack right," added Kat ruefully.

"It's because I don't believe in love right now," muttered Aisha to herself so low that no one could hear, looking away from her friends embarrassed that she had been unable to help.

Trini, meanwhile, put her face in her hands – a mix of confusion, anger, and despair boiling within her. She was Sailor Moon, the girls' leader. But she was so scarred of for once actually being the leader in battle, she was too paralyzed to make a decision, let alone think.

"I feel like Usagi on the battlefield, completely terrified and wanting to cry," whispered Trini to herself.

Suddenly Trini heard cries she did not recognize, and looked over towards Usagi and her friends, who as the new Power Rangers Zeo were fighting the Machine Empire's monster. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako were clearly struggling with her new powers and weapons, as Trini and her friends were with theirs.

Every time Usagi picked up the heavy Red Zeo Power Sword, she could only lift it a few inches before it clunked back heavily towards the ground. Rei was having similar lifting problems with the Yellow Zeo Power Double Clubs. Minako, meanwhile, tossed the Pink Zeo Power Disc in the air like a boomerang, but it came back to hit her right in the chest and knock her off her feet. Rei and Mako were at least able to lift the Blue Zeo Axes and Green Zeo Hatchets, but their aim was terrible and missed the Machine Empire's monster with each throw.

"This is a DISASTER!" cried Trini, finally letting her emotions show through. "We need to retreat and regroup."

"Finally, a good suggestion from our leader," said Kimberly sarcastically.

"Stop snipping at each and let's teleport back to the command center already," replied Aisha. "Kat, go grab Usagi and her friends. I'll go get Tanya… wait, where is Tanya?!"

The girls all sighed as they finally spotted yards away Tanya, who had followed the Sailor Mercury digital goggles up a tree. Their dreams of becoming Sailor Scouts were not going at all like they had hoped.


	5. Jason's Advice for Trini

Spirits were not the highest amongst Trini, Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya as they arrived back at the Command Center, as the girls were fast realizing there was more to fighting as Sailor Scouts than wearing cute outfits. Meanwhile, Usagi and her friends were equally as worn out, struggling with adjusting to the new Zeo powers.

As Usagi and her friends chattered in Japanese in frustrated tones with Zordon and Alpha, Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya immediately ran over to their respective significant others.

"Adam, can you please help me figure out who to use these Sailor Mercury digital goggles so I don't climb up a tree again?" asked a deeply frustrated Tanya to her boyfriend.

"Billy, I can't walk without falling over in these Sailor Jupitar green high-heeled boots," sniffled Kat, burying her face in Billy's chest. "I'm sooooo embarrassed."

"Tommy, why couldn't I use Mars' fire attack?!" whined Kimberly to Tommy, who put an arm around her. "I really was saying it correctly!"

"No you weren't," said Trini ruefully under her breath.

She looked over at Zack, Rocky, and Aisha, who were over by the Sailor Scouts trying to comfort their visitors from another dimension. Trini couldn't help but notice that the normally outgoing Aisha was alternating between staring wistfully at Rocky and then glumly down at the floor. Aware of Aisha's crush on Rocky, Trini didn't need "digital goggles" to figure out that Aisha – who had been made Sailor Venus, the goddess of love – was not in the right state of mind to be able to access any romance-based powers, especially in the heat of battle.

The battle, Trini groaned inwardly. She was Sailor Moon, the girls' leader but had acted like anything but. She thrived on carefully calculated, practiced moves in battle, not on taking the lead to formulate unexpected bold ones on the fly. What was she going to do?

"A penny for your thoughts, Sailor Moon?" Trini heard a voice from behind whisper into her ear, the warm breath pleasantly tickling her skin.

"Jason!" Trini gasped as she spun around to face her own crush. "You surprised me!"

"But here you are, still on your feet," chuckled Jason. "You survived my surprise attack. Need a hug?"

Jason held his arms out wide and Trini rushed into him. His strong, warm arms were so comforting. She suddenly felt as relaxed as she did with him on all those summer nights in Europe, when they spent so many weeks touring after the peace conference and had grown even closer.

"Jason, how did you do it, when you were the Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers?" asked Trini, stepping out of their embrace to gaze at him earnestly.

"You can't be so scarred of making the wrong move as the leader that you're paralyzed in the face of battle," replied Jason gently. "You've got to let yourself be OK with making mistakes. And if you make a mistake, still be able to trust yourself, and that your friends will still trust you, too."

"Would you trust me if I was your leader in battle?" asked Trini.

"Absolutely meatball-head," smiled Jason, affectionately flicking one of the big buns of hair on Trini's head. "I know there was a reason the Moonlight Kingdom chose you to be Sailor Moon."

"Thanks, Jase," responded Trini, feeling the confidence grow inside her. "Hey, so speaking of not being afraid to make mistakes, once we get out of this Sailor Scout situation… would you like to go out sometime for dinner, just us like we did in Europe? Just as…"

"As a real date?" smiled Jason.

"Yeah," nodded Trini, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Sounds like a good game plan, Sailor Moon," said Jason. "But first…"

"I have a Sailor Scout squad to get to!" said Trini, now brimming with self-belief.

Trini walked to the center of the room and whistled loudly. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to face Trini wide-eyed.

"Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, I'm sorry I let you down as your leader in that last battle," began Trini. "I was so scared of suggesting a wrong move, because I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

"You didn't suggest any battle tactics, and we still got hurt anyway," pointed out Aisha. "Either by not being able to do our own attacks…"

"… or falling over in our high-heels," added Kat, still flushed with embarrassment.

"… or following the directions on digital goggles, up into a tree," said Tanya, shaking her heard angrily at herself.

"Trini, you're an incredibly strong and smart warrior," said Kimberly, putting her arm around her best friend. "We trust you as the leader of the Sailor Scouts. We're behind you 100% totally."

"Thanks girls," responded Trini, tearing up. "I love you all. Now, I think I have an idea how we can turn this all around…"

* * *

 _So what's Trini's big plan to get the new Sailor Scouts back on track? Stay tuned to the next chapter!_


	6. Sailor Moon Saves the Day

"Trini, I mean, Sailor Moon, what's your idea for how we can turn the odds in this battle in our favor?" asked Kimberly, standing next to her boyfriend, Tommy.

"We were defeated pretty bad before by Queen Beryl's monster," reminded Aisha glumly, hanging her head as she kept glancing at her secret crush, Rocky, out of the corner of her eye.

"I have an idea how we can work together to beat Queen Beryl, AND help Usagi and her friends defeat the Machine Empire's monster!" proclaimed Trini, grinning at her former crush/now future date, Jason, who smiled back.

"Come on girl, out with it!" said Tanya excitedly, as her boyfriend Adam wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's hear it!" encouraged Kat, as her boyfriend Billy beside her nodded.

"We need to take a chance and switch up our approach to this battle," began Trini.

Aisha – still appearing to be lost in her own unrequited feelings for Rocky – continued to stare glumly at the ground. Yet the other girls looked at Trini, and then at each other, exchanging confused gazes. Then Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya each turned to their respective boyfriends to see if they perhaps comprehended Trini's meaning.

"That's exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Trini. "Tanya, if you have a problem, of course you'd turn to your boyfriend, Adam, first. But Billy is the best here with technology. Why not try working with Billy to learn how to use Sailor Mercury's goggles?"

"I get it," said Tanya slowly. "You are saying we need to switch up who we're working as we approach this battle."

"Yes exactly," said Trini, nodding excitedly that Tanya got her idea.

"Hey, I'll try anything if it means I don't get stuck up a tree in the middle of a battle again," laughed Tanya. "Come on, Billy, let's see if we can figure out these Sailor Mercury digital goggles. Hey Ami, maybe you can help us, too?"

The blue-haired girl and former blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger both circled around Tanya as they began to chat animatedly about the Sailor Mercury digital goggles. Smiling that Tanya seemed to be on board with her "switching it up" plan, Trini's confidence grew as she turned back to the rest of the group.

"Kat, still having trouble standing upright in those high green heels?" asked Trini, looking sympathetically at the tall blonde.

"Maybe a little," replied Kat sheepishly, as she teetered again, nearly crashing to the ground.

"What about working with Zack?" suggested Trini. "He's an amazing dancer and has the best balance out of anyone we know!"

"Great idea, Trini!" said Zack enthusiastically. "Come on, Kat, let's do this!"

"Mako, why don't you come with us?" asked Kat, gesturing to the tall auburn girl who happily fell in line.

"Jason," begin Trini, blushing as she turned back towards the boy she knew now shared her feelings. "You picked up a little Japanese too when working at the peace conferences, right?"

"A little bit," acknowledged Jason, smiling broadly at Trini. "What did you have in mind?"

"Me!" piped up Kimberly, as she and Trini laughed together. "You want Jason to help me correctly pronounce Sailor Mars' 'Akoyo Tazan' fire attack, right?"

"Akuryo Taisan," repeated Trini and Jason in unison.

"But yes," said Trini nodding. "Jason, can you help her? Rei, maybe you as well?"

Kimberly, not waiting for an answer, grabbed the hands of both a startled Rei and laughing Jason as they went off to work on her Japanese. Trini felt relief flood her as the excitement of her best friend, Kim, who she had known had wanted to be Sailor Moon, now seemed perfectly at ease with accepting the challenges of being Sailor Mars. With this, Trini turned towards her remaining friends.

"Adam, your Japanese is still the best among us. What about if you helped Tommy to translate for Usagi how to best use the Zeo Red Power Sword?"

"Great idea!" said Tommy and Adam in unison, as they walked over to an eager Usagi, who clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Ummm Trini, what about us?" piped up Aisha, gesturing to herself, Rocky, and Minako.

"Rocky, can you go help Adam and Tommy for a bit?" suggested Trini.

Giving a big thumbs-up and a pat on the back to Aisha, Rocky headed over to where Adam and Tommy were trying to help Usagi wield the sword. Aisha followed Rocky's movement across the room wistfully, before turning to look at Minako. Trini said a few words Minako in Japanese, and both girls laughed.

"You speak Japanese, too?" questioned Aisha, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Like Jason, I picked up a bit at the peace conferences," explained Trini. "I don't understand or speak nearly as well as Adam does, though. Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you, Aisha. And Rocky."

"Wha-wha-what about Rocky and me?" asked Aisha uncertainly.

"Minako and I have an idea to help you… both with the battle against Queen Beryl's monster AND with Rocky."

Trini and Minako exchanged sneaky grins while Aisha looked back-and-forth between the girls nervously. What did they have planned to help get her Venus Love-Me Chain attack working in battle? And why did it involve Rocky?


End file.
